Charles Bradbher
Charles Bradbher is a supporting character in Shattered 2. A skilled gray hat hacker, he is hired by Joey Dmitri to help track Father Time and come up with ways to take him down. Biography Pre-''Shattered 2'' Not much is known about Charles before Shattered 2, but it is known that he grew up with a passion for computers, and trained himself how to hack to a professional level. Events of Shattered 2 Hired by Joey During Shattered 2, Charles is hired by Joey Dmitri to help the group come up with ways to track and take down Father Time. He is a major help to the group, often tracking signals giving away positions of those working with Father Time, and clues that eventually led to the demise of Father Time. While James was in the Third Dimension, Charles was a major help in preparing Chris to go to the Dimension and free James and Pete. Going Against James However, after Father Time is defeated and the parade is bombed, Chris decides that he no longer wants powers, to which James tells him that powers cannot be taken away. Chris turns on James because of this, and requests Charles's help in creating a device which would remove Chris's powers permanently. Charles secretly works with Chris to create this device, the De-Powerer; however, James finds out about this and calls Charles a "filthy traitor" and punches him in the face, knocking him out cold. If the player chooses the ending Screams of the Innocent, James and Chris will battle, and James defeats Chris. However, Chris doesn't die from his injuries, and wakes up in the back of a SWAT van. Chris breaks out and destroys the van, and calls Charles, telling him that he wants to use the De-Powerer. Charles, shocked that Chris is alive, agrees, and Chris uses the device. However, it ends up killing Chris, and Charles feels immense guilt for creating a device which killed Chris. He ends up leaving town. Appearance Charles is a Caucasian man who wears a black beanie hat with a skull icon on the front-side. He wears a light-green sweatshirt with the hood over his hat, and a blue button-up shirt underneath. He wears jeans and gray sneakers with white shoelaces. He is almost always seen on his laptop, which is gray and dirty in appearance. Personality Charles is a quiet, shy and laid-back, however, if he has an idea or suggestion, he will give his input. He is a master hacker, and claims he cannot be tracked by anyone. He also appears to have knowledge creating scientific devices and experiments, such as the De-Powerer. He will often go out of his way to help others that he feels are trustworthy, like when he created the De-Powerer for Chris. Trivia *Charles uses his own portable internet router, claiming he "can never be tracked". *Charles never uses WiFi, claiming that it would allow him to be able to be tracked. *Charles is comparable to The_Underscore, as they are both skilled hackers who claim they can never be tracked. However, The_Underscore was a black hat hacker, whereas Charles is a gray hat hacker. If you don't know what that is, look it up. **Some fans have speculated that Charles could really be The_Underscore, due to their similarities. However, Chris6d stated on Twitter that this is not true. *Chris6d has stated that Charles will be a major character in Shattered 3. How he will be is unknown at this point. See Also *Joey Dmitri *Commissioner Pete *The_Underscore Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Shattered 2